The Other Potters
by GlowingClownfish
Summary: Matt and Emma thought they had lost everything that night; their house, their parents, their baby brother. They've now returned to Hogwarts and guess who's waiting? There's a better summary inside. I promise. :- Rated T for later. Fred Weasley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! So this is my first fanfic, very simple, very straight forward, and don't worry, it gets better once Harry gets to school. The first few chapters are just getting the twins first two years out of the way. :-)**

**Some stuff you should probably know though, Emma and Matthew were born October 1, 1977. Emma looks like Lily with James' eyes, and Matt looks like James with Lily's eyes.**

***I found some holes in the story, so the first part of the story has been altered* Sirius still went after Pettigrew, but didn't get caught, so he and the twins went into hiding. Everyone except Matt and Emma believe Sirius was a Death Eater and was the one to rat out the Potters.**

**BTW...I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Matthew and Emma Potter. :-)**

* * *

The night _it_ happened, the Potter's four-year-old twins, Matthew and Emma, were out with their godfather; it was the least he could do for the stressed parents. When they came back, however, the house was in ruin, their parents dead, and their baby brother nowhere to be found. Realizing the danger that still lingered, Sirius took the children, and hid them from the world, raising them as his own. They never knew their baby brother still existed, that is, until they went to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Matt! Hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" Emma yelled back, trying to keep up with the big, black dog ahead of her as well. It was already ten to eleven and they hadn't even crossed the barrier. The twins followed at a brisk walk, pushing their trolleys, piled high with trunks and cages. Emma had brought her cat, Centauri, and Matt had brought along his own barn owl, Callie.

Up ahead they saw Sirius stop near the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, barking at them as an indication to move forward. On their way over there Sirius had explained how to get onto Platform 9 ¾, _just keep walking_. Matt and Emma were familiar with these types of enchantments, but the wall did look pretty solid. Before either one of them knew it, they passed through the barrier and looked out onto an entirely different scene. There was smoke everywhere from the train, but the noise outside reminded them that they were not, in fact, alone, and also that time was not on their side.

They had only five minutes to get their things on the train, and it was packed. Matt, Emma and Sirius had to practically sprint to the end of the train because there were no other empty compartments. Practically the moment the twins closed the door the train started to move. Boy, were they lucky or what?

* * *

About half an hour into the train ride they were startled by two boys with flaming red hair bursting into their cabin. They looked out the window into the hallway, then ducked down as a nasty looking group of older boys ran past.

"Hey, mind if we stick around for a little bit?" said one of the boys.

"I see no problem with it," Emma said, nodding. "Why were you two running from them anyway?"

"Oh, just some Slytherins. We _accidently_ left some Dungbombs in their cabin," said the other boy.

"Are you two twins by any chance?" This was the first time Matt had said anything since they got on the train.

"Why yes we are! How absolutely wonderful of you to notice. I'm Fred Weasley and this is George…I think," said Fred. He smiled and shrugged it off. What an odd pair.

"So what are you two, cousins or something?" asked George.

"Fraternal twins actually. Emma and Matthew Potter. Glad to be your acquaintance. I look more like my mum, but Matt is all Dad. Isn't that right Matt?"

"Mmph," was all Emma got.

"He's just upset because we had to leave his broom at home."

Fred and George looked at them with their eyes slightly wide.

"You two are Potters? Like Harry Potter?" questioned the twins.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know where he is. We haven't seen him since the night our parents were killed. We know he's _the Boy-Who-Lived_, but no one's seen him in over half a decade, we're not exactly optimistic."

"Matt, stop being such a pessimist! Look at the glass half-full for once will you!"

"Sorry, we didn't know it was a touchy subject…So you said you had a broom? What model?" asked George.

"Both of us have Cleansweep Sevens. How about you guys? Do you play Quidditch?" asked Matt, slowly becoming more comfortable with the new bodies in the compartment.

"We have Cleansweep Fives. It's a shame first years aren't allowed to try out for the team. Our brother Charlie is Seeker for the Gryffindor team. We're planning on becoming Beaters second year! We practice at home a lot during the summer."

"Hey! Remember the time we used Ron's Puffskein for Bludger practice?!"

"Yah! He was bawling for a week, but then Percy said Ron could have his rat. Don't know why anyone would want a rat, they're not nearly as useful as an owl."

"I have an owl," said Matt. "Her name's Callie. Emma's got a cat, Tauri."

"Oh! That reminds me, I should probably let her out of that nasty cage, you know how she hates in there." With that Emma exited the compartment to go find Centauri, leaving the three boys to themselves.

"So…"

* * *

The hours on the train seemed to fly by, and before long all the students had changed into their Hogwarts robes. As the first years exited the train, a loud, booming voice rang loud and clear above the rest.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The two sets of twins looked over and saw a giant of a man; twice as tall and at least three times as wide. He was holding a lantern and directing the first years away from the train and towards what appeared to be a thick wood.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The path the giant led them down was steep and narrow, but lack of rain had prevented it from reaching its full potential as the most treacherous path ever.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Emma gasped at the sight and Matt pretended not to be impressed, even though you could still see his eyes go wide. Fred and George were simply grinning from ear to ear, either because they loved the castle already, or were getting a head start on formulating their mischief-making plans. The castle was set atop a high mountain on the opposite bank of a great black lake. The thousands of candles inside the castle simply made it glow in the dark night, but even Hogwarts couldn't outshine the stars that were out that night.

All of a sudden Emma was yanked back by one of the Weasley twins. She was so taken by the view that she failed to notice that the group of first years had emerged from the woods into a small bay, and she had been walking right towards it. Now that she was focused on something a little closer to her feet, she realized that there was also a small fleet of boats on the water.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The four twins squished into the closet little boat and waited for the other first years to settle in. In the boat next to them was Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan. They had introduced themselves, but as the Potters were about to say their names, the man interrupted them.

"Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!"

The twins turned back into their own boat as the small fleet started to move, gliding across the glossy, black lake. This time it was Matt's turn to be saved. He had been leaning over the edge, trying to get a better look at what appeared to be a giant tentacle moving beneath them, when Emma tugged him back into the boat hard. She muttered something about not wanting to hear him whine about being wet, as he landed on the floor with a hollow thud.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant, and the four realized how close they had come to the cliff face. The castle loomed over them, and then passed out of sight as the fleet was carried through a thick curtain of ivy, and into a sort of underground river right underneath the castle. Eventually they came to a small underground harbor where they all, cautiously, stepped out of the boats and onto the rocky shore.

"Everyone out? Follow me then, and watch yer step, it's a bit slip'ry now." The first years followed the bearded man through a long, damp passageway before sprouting up onto the lawn, right in the shadow of the castle.

They all crowded around a very impressive pair of oak doors at the top of a flight of heavy stone steps, and then the man raised a giant fist, and knocked on the door three times, the sound ringing across the entire field, and no doubt, the hall on the other side.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know it's a bit short, think of it more as a preview.  
****Reviews are welcome! Criticism or praise. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. :-)  
****Next up: How will Hogwarts react to the Potter's return?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter...I do however own Matt and Emma Potter. :-)**

***Also, for those of you that don't know, I've made a minor change to the first chapter. Sirius is now in the form of a dog while escorting Matt and Emma to the train. See Chapter 1 for why.**

* * *

The doors swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in burgundy robes. Her hair was pulled into an extremely tight bun and her face was a stern one that almost demanded respect and order. This was not someone the twins wanted to get in trouble with.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"I can take them from here, thank you Hagrid."

The entrance was huge. You could almost fit a normal-sized house inside of it, and its stone walls were absolutely glowing with the warm light from a hundred intricate torches. The ceiling was higher than even the torchlight could reach.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall up a wide marble staircase before heading across a flagged stone floor. The doorway just to the right of them seemed to be holding in the noisy conversations of the other students, probably already in the Great Hall. However, Professor McGonagall did not lead them through that door, but through a much smaller one. It lead to a small, empty chamber off the hall, where all the first years piled in. Emma now noticed she was uncomfortably close to everyone else in the room, slight claustrophobia kicking in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Professor McGonagall. She sounded quite unenthusiastic, probably from reciting this certain lecture one too many times. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points."

"So all we have to do is not get caught," whispered Fred into Emma's ear. Both smirked mischievously.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you make yourselves presentable while you are waiting. Please wait quietly, and I shall return when we are ready for you," finished Professor McGonagall.

Emma attempted to redo her hair in her headband, while Matt and the Weasley twins discussed what was waiting for them on the other side of the door.

"What do you think it could be? Percy didn't tell us a thing," said George.

"Yah, but it can't've been that hard if he got into Gryffindor, house of the _brave and bold_. I'm surprised he wasn't sorted with all those know-it-all Ravenclaws."

"I dunno, maybe we have to do some sort of test, like a questionnaire or something," suggested Matt.

"Nah, they wouldn't have us do that in front of the whole school."

Emma was still struggling with her hair when Professor McGonagall came back to fetch them.

"Form a line, now, and follow me," she told the first years.

The two sets of twins got in a line next to each other and were led out of the chamber, across the hall, and finally though the pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The first thing the four saw when they entered the hall were the four long tables. Fred and George immediately spotted their brothers, Percy and Charlie, but the Potters were looking up at the ceiling. Above them were thousands of floating candles, and above that was a high, vaulted ceiling that appeared to simply melt into the heavens, revealing the starry night sky outside. Matt and Emma brought their eyes back down and saw in front of them another longer table, higher than the rest. _This must be where the teachers sit_, thought Matt. He didn't have much time to ponder their faces though, as Professor McGonagall had brought out a four-legged stool and an extremely filthy, extremely frayed, pointed hat.

Just then the entire hall went quiet, and almost all the first years jumped as the Sorting Hat opened up a rip near the brim and began to sing. It sang about the different founders and houses of Hogwarts it one very well thought out verse, not much else a hat really could do besides contemplate existence.

The hall erupted as the hat finished its song, and once again became motionless. _All we have to do is try on a bloody hat? Are you kidding me?_ Matt thought to himself. Next to him Emma looked relieved, but Fred and George appeared slightly disappointed.

"Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall had stepped forward, holding out a rather long scroll of parchment. "Adams, Chloe!"

A tall, thin girl with long, blonde hair stepped up to the stool. The hat fell over her head, and after a few moments –

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table second from the left clapped enthusiastically as the first student was sorted into their house.

"Bell, Katie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat again, and the brunette went to sit at the table on the far left side of the hall, which was clapping wildly.

Cedric Diggory became the first Hufflepuff, and Roger Davies was sorted into Ravenclaw. Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan both became Gryffindors like Katie Bell, and before long, Emma heard her own name called.

"Potter, Emma!" called Professor McGonagall. In their seats, Matt saw a few of the professors visibly stiffen; one with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, and another wizened-looking professor with long silver hair as long as his silver beard wearing half-moon spectacles.

They weren't the only ones obviously disturbed by his sister's name though. Whispers ran through the entire room. "Did she say Potter?" "Can't be…only Harry Potter survived." He gave Emma a encouraging smile, before nudging her slightly in the direction of the stool.

Emma walked up, all by herself, her twin left behind. She sat on the stool and awaited judgment from the ancient hat. The world went dark as Professor McGonagall slipped the hat over her red hair.

"Ooo," came a small, sly voice in her ear. "You are a tricky little thing. Your mind says Slytherin, cunning, determined…but your heart says Gryffindor. You where your emotions on your sleeve for all to see. Hmm…both would help you to flourish, accomplish your full potential…Hmm…where to put you. Well, follow your heart, they always say. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma heard that last word shouted to the entire hall, glad that she had gotten through it. Now all she had to do was pray Matt and the Weasley twins were in Gryffindor too. They were.

Two sets of twins, one house, four mischievous minds…what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Hey, so I just thought of something! What am I going to do with Matt and Emma over summer holidays? Should I send them back to Sirius' and leave Harry alone and completely miserable? Or should I send the twins back with Harry to the Dursleys and make everybody miserable?**

**It's your choice, I can swing it either way. Send me your opinion in a review or via message. I figure I won't start writing that for a while, so take your time. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do, however, own Emma and Matthew Potter. :-)**

* * *

"RUN!" screamed George as all four twins sprinted down the corridors.

It was the next day, and, seeing as it was a beautiful Saturday morning, the twins had decided to take a look around the Hogwarts grounds. Along the lake they had found a rather large oak tree and decided that a rest was called for. They stayed there for a couple of hours, talking, laughing, you know. Not much happened until Fred thought it'd be great fun to push the other three into the black lake.

"Hey guys, come here! I think I see the giant squid!" Fred shouted excitedly. Emma, Matt, and George came over to where Fred was standing on the edge of a steep bank, the dark water lapping ominously against the shore.

"I don't see it Fred, where'd you say you saw it?" George asked.

"It's a little to the left of us, if you look really hard you can see its shadow." The three leaned forward, a little over the bank.

"I don't see it Fred. Your eyesight must be going bad."

"Oh, it's there all right, you guys just need a closer look…" and with that said he pushed them all off the bank and into the frigid water.

Matt resurfaced just in time to hear Emma let out an earsplitting scream of frustration. She immediately started climbing out of the water and up the embankment, making a bee-line for Fred.

_This is not going to end well for any of us_, Matt thought. His sister had a temper just as bad as their mother's and a showcase of nasty spells to boot. He had been the innocent victim of her many tantrums back home, and there it had only been accidental magic.

"FRED WEASLEY WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU YOU'RE GOING TO BE SENT HOME AS A TEACUP! GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!"

Matt and George looked at each other with pale faces, mostly from the cold water they were still knee deep in.

"Can she really do that?" George asked.

"Oh yah, once she turned me into giant nutcracker. Accidental of course, but it still took a long time to get me back to normal. Sirius was furious. We almost had to go to St. Mungo's," explained Matt as they chased after Fred and Emma.

"Fred once transfigured Ron's teddy bear into a spider when we were little because Ron broke his toy broomstick."

A loud bang came from behind one of the large boulders near the cliff face. As the two boys rounded it they burst into a fit of giggles. Fred now had a nose like the spout of a tea kettle (it was steaming) and painted flowers were appearing all over his face and arms. The twigs near Emma had taken on a snake-like appearance. She was screaming, trying to get away, looking like she was doing some sort of crazy jig.

"What are you two laughing at?" Emma said. She had finally gotten away from the snakes and looked absolutely miserable. Her robes were still sopping wet and her socks had a healthy coating of mud from jumping around in the dirt.

Meanwhile, steam had begun pouring from Fred's ears accompanied by a high whistling sound.

"Hey look, water's boiling," pointed out George.

Fred tried to retaliate, but when he opened his mouth a dingy liquid spilled forth. He closed him mouth almost immediately.

"What did you do?" asked Matt, still giggling.

"I don't know! It just kinda, BANG, happened," said Emma frantically, but then her eyes narrowed. "So don't even ask me to reverse it! And even if I did, I wouldn't, he deserves it." Her head swung around to face Fred.

"We should – take him – up – to the hospital wing." George managed to say between his laughter.

All four of them headed back up to the castle, absolutely dripping, even Fred (he had tried to talk again). They were halfway up to the third floor when they heard a loud, wheezy breathing coming from behind them. Filch had discovered their little trail, appearing as though he had slipped in it while attempting to track its origins. It being only the second day of school and their faces were somewhat hidden, they decided that it would be much better to avoid detention this time.

"RUN!" screamed George as all four twins sprinted down the corridors.

Slipping and sliding and by chance, they found the hospital wing first try, an almost impossible feat. Unable to stop in time, Fred, George, Emma and Matt all slammed into on of the beds on the other side of the room. Thankfully no one was in it.

Filch stumbled in a moment later.

"What is going on here?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "This is a hospital wing, not some noisy fun house!" Madam Pomfrey looked murderous, but not as much as Filch.

"They tracked mud and slime into the castle! I'll be up for hours cleaning it up! They need to be punished!"

"Madam Pomfrey, we tracked mud in only because we were in such a hurry to come and see you. Something…something's happened to my friend here, and we thought we should bring him to the hospital wing first thing."

"Nice thinking Matt," whispered George on the other side of him.

Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw Fred and immediately started ushering Filch out of the room, muttering something about not tormenting ill students. The twins let out muffled sniggers into their sleeves, but it was short lived, because Madam Pomfrey came back and rounded on them, yelling at the Potters and George to get out of her hospital wing.

A few hours went by and Emma was starting to drift off on Matt's shoulder, and George was attempting to peer through the windows in the double doors. Unfortunately, they were still a good four inches above his head, even while on his toes.

Then, just as George was about to give up, Fred burst through the doors, knocking his brother against the wall in the process.

Emma was the first one up. George would have beaten her, but he was still clutching his stomach where the door had hit him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor…"

"Emma! Be quiet, okay? I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey just said I'd be tasting tea for a few hours."

"You were in there so long, we were so worried about you!"

"Yah, Madam Pomfrey was shocked that anybody had been able to turn me even halfway into a tea kettle. It's apparently really advanced stuff." He smiled knowingly at Emma. "Anyway, I'm fine now. No harm done. Plus it was worth it to see you dance around those snakes!"

The boys burst into laughter and Emma tried really hard to force down her smile, but to no avail, and soon, she too was laughing out loud.

"C'mon. We're going to be late – late for dinner!" Matt managed to say.

* * *

Needless to say, the twins laid low for the rest of the weekend, mostly hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, or wandering the halls looking sources of entertainment. They refrained from any trouble-making, which was fine with them, since Filch had been trailing them almost non-stop since their little _incident_. They did, however, meet the pleasant Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick, and the not-so-pleasant castle poltergeist, Peeves. Not quite a ghost, yet not quite human. More like a nasty combination. Now to most students he was just horrid, but to the trouble-makers of the school (the twins would soon find out), he was almost bearable, if not helpful at times.

* * *

By Monday morning pretty much the entire school had heard about the fight and only about a tenth of the stories were even remotely true. They ranged anywhere from Fred sprouting whiskers and a tail to Emma having to face a thousand hungry cobras. Whatever the stories were, the twins only cared about the opinions of a select few, namely the teachers and the other Weasleys.

None of them had seen that many teachers since the Sorting Ceremony, and the ones they saw had a variety of looks on their faces. Curiosity, worry, amazement, and in some cases even a little bit of fear. I mean, how many first years can transfigure a living thing into an inanimate object, especially something as complicated as a human? Emma think she could have handled it if she and the other Gryffindors didn't have Transfiguration first thing that morning.

* * *

**What does everyone think of it so far? Please R&R, oh! and don't forget to vote on what should happen to the Potters during the summer (see Ch. 2)**

**Next up...Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. *smiles evilly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Guess what? That's right! I'm back from the dead! Sorry for not updating in so long. It's been a combination of writer's block, school, and laziness. Sorry. I promise I'll update by the end of this month. :-)**

**P.S. I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter...I do however own Matt and Emma Potter. :-)**

* * *

"It's way too early for classes," yawned Matt. He wasn't really much of a morning person. Emma, however, was always up and early. The Weasley twins were looking a little too excited to be considered normal.

"Much agreed," said Emma. "I'm dreading Transfiguration today, everybody's still staring at me."

"Don't worry about it…" Fred said.

"Yah, it'll be fine…" cut in George.

"Just don't try to turn the teacher into a tea kettle!"

"Shut up you two," said Matt, just as Emma buried her head in her cereal bowl. "C'mon, Emma, no use sulking. I'm sure it won't be that bad, what are you scared of anyways?"

"What am _I_ scared of? No, it's not what I'm scared of, it's what _they're_ scared of," Emma gestured to the rest of the Great Hall. "Have you seen the way they look at me? The way the teachers look at me? No first year should be able to do what I did."

"Chill Emma. It was an accident. I'm sure loads of students have done "advanced" accidental magic. Now c'mon, or else we're going to be late."

"But Matt, it's only eight thirty."

"Yes, but we still don't know where the classroom is."

"Oh, right." Emma smiled and the two twins set off towards their first lesson.

* * *

"Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous and complex subjects you will learn at Hogwarts, and it would best serve you…_to pay attention in class_." Professor McGonagall emphasized the last part because Fred and George had initiated a rather intense game of Tic-Tac-Toe. They both looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible; acting was not one of their strengths.

"Anyone messing around in my class," Professor McGonagall continued, "will leave and not come back. Let it be known that you have been warned." She gave a last, fleeting glance to the Weasley twins before promptly turning a lamp she had on her desk into a parrot and back again. The class "ooed" and "awed" but realized, soon, that they could not, and would not, be doing that for a while. Instead, they were each given a matchstick, with the missive to change it into a nice, pointed, shiny needle.

Matt spent the first ten minutes of the lesson staring at the needle. He was a logical person and hadn't quite grasped the idea of turning something into something else. After that Matt tried and tried again to change his matchstick, but halfway through the class nothing had changed.

"It's useless! Nothing's happening." Matt said.

"Hey, cheer up mate…"

"Yah, George hasn't been able to do anything either."

"I resent that!"

"Sure you do."

"Easy for you to say Fred, yours has gone all pointy."

The three boys went and examined Fred's needle-matchstick, before turning to Emma. She hadn't even touched it.

"Hey Emma, what's up with you?" questioned Matt. "Fred's matchstick can't be that upsetting."

"No, it's not that. It's just…I don't know…I'm nervous I guess is all."

"About what? Listen, Professor McGonagall isn't expecting perfection the first time."

"Well that's just it! Look!"

Emma waved her wand over the matchstick and it immediately got silver and pointed at the end, it even had a small little eyehole. She gave her wand another wave and the object resorted back to its original nature.

"Wicked," said Fred and George over her shoulder, to which Emma responded by burying her head in her arms.

* * *

Before any of them knew it, class was over and everyone was dismissed, well, almost everyone.

"Emma, may I please have a word with you." Professor McGonagall called.

Emma stopped in her tracks, halfway out the door, the very words she had been dreading all morning sending a cold feeling all through her body. She sent one last pleading look at her brother as he passed through the door before turning to face the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I noticed that you did not participate in class today. Something wrong?"

_Besides the fact that this is way too easy for me, no,_ Emma thought to herself.

"I'm sure you know that that little stunt you pulled off the other day was, to some degree, very advanced for your age. It seems strange that you are not able to make even the slightest change in your matchstick. If there is something you wish to tell me, I will hear it now."

"How about I just show you instead." Emma immediately changed the matchstick in front of her into a needle. McGonagall looked up at her with a surprised, but not shocked, face. "It just comes so naturally, like swimming, but I don't want to be labeled as the know-it-all, or the freak, I just really want to blend in with the other students. Please, please don't tell anyone."

"If you would like we could arrange for private lessons, since it is obvious you find this material less than challenging, or you could continue in this class, but be warned, you will have to do something in class from now on, even if you are just acting."

"I think I'll just stay in the class with my brother, if you don't mind. I promise I'll be more involved from now on though." Emma smiled. The last thing she needed was the professor finding out her true understanding of the arts of transfiguration.

* * *

"What's taking her so long? She's going to miss lunch," said George as the three boys waited in the Great Hall.

"Well, she did have to talk to Professor McGonagall. Maybe it was about Saturday." Matt said.

"Then why didn't she talk to me too?" asked Fred.

"Maybe she wants Emma to be part of her super-secret transfiguration club for the super-gifted and you just didn't make the cut," explained George innocently.

The boys continued to discuss other possibilities, ranging from Emma's lack of activity in the class to plots to transfigure the world into a giant apple. Then, just as they came to the topic of turning rain into rice to solve world hunger, Emma walked into the hall, appearing somewhere between shaken and relieved.

"So, what did the professor want?" Matt asked.

"Oh, she just-" Emma looked up mid-sentence and stopped herself. "Nevermind, people are staring," she whispered to the boys.

Matt looked around. "No they're not! You're just being paranoid."

Emma threw a glare at her brother. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Ah, c'mon Ems!" Fred whined.

"Ems?" Matt said.

"What? I think it sounds good."

Matt gave Fred a skeptical look.

"Okay fine! You really want to know?"

All three boys nodded their heads. Emma came in real close as the boys leaned in and she whispered, "Professor McGonagall wanted me to be a part of her super-secret transfiguration club for the super-gifted."

Emma came back up, smirking at the three of them.

"The walls have ears." She explained before sitting down to eat.


End file.
